Orage
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Ils étaient seuls, à travers l'orage, la pluie et le désespoir. Ils étaient eux...


**Bonjour! **

**Je ne vais pas faire dans l'originalité en vous postant cet os mais après la merveilleuse scène coupée au montage  qui montre nos deux amoureux après qu'ils se soient embrassés passionnément contre cette porte avec l'orage derrière... **

**Bref, j'ai commencé à écrire cet os dès ma découverte mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était plus dur à écrire que ce que je pensais, surtout la scène M...Vous allez comprendre pourquoi en lisant, je vous retrouve à la fin pour en parler. **

* * *

Un éclair zébra le ciel obscur qui recouvrait New-York, tel une déchirure à travers un morceau de tissu noir comme le jais, les nuages ne cessaient de pleurer et les étoiles ne semblaient pas décidées à briller. L'atmosphère était pesante, lourde et oppressante, terriblement malsaine et en même temps magnifiquement sensuelle. Couchée sur le lit, les cheveux étendus autour du matelas détrempé d'eau et de sueur, Kate regardait au-dessus d'elle, les yeux rivés dans ceux bleus océans devenus noirs de Castle. La chemise de ce dernier était à-moitié ouverte, lui laissant le loisir d'observer son torse imparfait mais qui lui faisait un effet qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné, son souffle hératique lui caressait le visage aussi délicatement que la brise du matin et aussi chaudement que le feu d'une cheminée, ses cheveux ébouriffés tombaient sur son visage ravagé par l'émotion et le désir.

Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau…

Dès leur première rencontre, le désir s'était allumé en elle à la manière d'une étincelle, s'embrasant au fil de leurs enquêtes et de leurs joutes, leur complicité et leurs moments passés ensembles, la flammèche qui avait vu le jour en elle il y a bien longtemps s'était depuis transformée en incendie, incendie qui ravageait son corps de désir et de frustration mais qui avait également fait brûler son cœur. Cet organe qui avait tellement été maltraité par le passé, cette fissure que Kate avait pensée irréparable, cette mère que la jeune femme avait pensée irremplaçable… Ce chagrin qu'elle avait cru insurmontable…

Toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient, plus rien n'avait de sens ni de logique, aucune justification n'était claire, aucune cohérence et connaissance ne venait s'ajouter à son esprit aveuglé par le désir et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Castle.

Kate ne pensait plus, elle ne parlait plus, n'agissait plus, elle ressentait seulement… Elle vivait…

Tout simplement.

Un deuxième éclair traversa le ciel, brisant le silence et le moment d'admiration intense qui s'était installé entre les deux amants, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'avait de valeur à part eux… Eux et le désir farouche qui avait prit place à l'intérieur de leur corps. Castle admirait la femme qu'il aimait, allongée en dessous de lui avec les cheveux en bataille, les yeux dilatés de désir brûlant, sa respiration saccadée lui caressait la nuque d'une sensualité qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant… L'orage illuminait son corps si harmonieux et son visage se rapprochant à ses yeux de la perfection, sa belle chevelure brune étendue sur son lit…

Rick voyait son plus grand souhait se réaliser, là, juste sous ses yeux… Il voyait Katherine Beckett allongée en dessous de lui avec un regard débordant d'amour et de désir, c'était une vision qu'il avait toujours espéré connaitre sans jamais y croire vraiment, sans jamais l'espérer plus que de raison, et il y a encore quelques heures il était fortement remonté contre elle, la blâmant pour cette insensibilité qu'il avait perçue dans ses yeux verts après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait chassé tout espoir de son esprit, tenté d'oublier tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles pour se détacher totalement de cette femme qui avait été capable de lui faire tant de mal, il se serait arraché le cœur s'il le fallait pour tenter de ne plus le sentir battre rien qu'en voyant son image.

Et maintenant… ?

Elle était sous lui, semblant retenir son souffle dans l'attente de quelque chose, d'un événement, de lui peut-être…

Il n'osait pas l'espérer.

Il avait peur de la voir partir, il n'arrivait tellement pas à croire ce qu'il voyait devant lui qu'il pouvait l'imaginer en train de prendre ses affaires et partir en claquant la porte, il la voyait balbutiant maladroitement des mots d'excuses en se moquant des larmes qui pouvaient perler au coin de ses yeux… Que devait-il faire… Il s'était tant de fois imaginée cette scène que maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux il s'en trouvait tétanisé, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la femme en dessous de lui, cette femme si belle, si forte, qui hantait ses nuits, arrivait à le faire rire autant qu'elle le faisait pleurer, qu'il aimait plus que tout sans jamais oser l'avouer, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle…Jusqu'à en devenir fou.

De son côté, Kate avait capté le regard bleuté empli d'émotion de Castle, elle non plus ne savait pas quoi faire, l'émotion qui avait élue domicile dans son cœur et son esprit arrivait à lui couper le souffle, seul le tonnerre brisait de son bruit sourd et étouffant le calme de la pièce. La jeune femme sentait qu'il hésitait, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de parole, pas maintenant… Plus tard peut-être, elle le remercierait, dans quelques heures sans doute elle l'embrassera tendrement en lui murmurant des mots d'amour, dans quelques années sûrement elle lui dirait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis si longtemps…

Plus tard… Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était le sentir près d'elle, sur elle, en elle… Avec elle.

D'une pression sur sa nuque, Kate obligea Castle à s'allonger complètement sur elle pour l'embrasser, pour qu'elle goûte encore à ses lèvres si sucrées et qu'elle s'était elle-même interdite de toucher pendant si longtemps… Semblant comprendre ce qu'elle désirait, Rick se pencha vers elle pour à nouveau sentir cette partie du corps de sa muse qui éveillait tant de sensations en lui. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent violemment, elles étaient dépendantes, cruelles, peinées et hargneuses, elles étaient jumelles, âmes sœurs, s'en voulaient et s'aimaient comme leurs propriétaires. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de jouer l'un et l'autre, leurs langues se rencontrèrent tout de suite après leurs lèvres, toutes formes de politesse étaient inutiles, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire durer ce moment, ils ne voulaient pas prendre leur temps, ils ne souhaitaient pas attendre…

Ils n'avaient besoin de personne, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles…

Un coup de tonnerre éclata, plus fort, plus bruyant, plus violent que les autres, en même temps qu'un gémissement sorti de la bouche de Kate, une plainte désespérée, comme un appel à l'aide qui le suppliait de venir en elle et de l'aimer aussi fort que son cœur était capable de battre pour elle. La pluie s'abattait avec haine sur le monde, les grosses gouttes semblables aux larmes que Castle avait versé quelques heures plus tôt se fracassaient sur les vitres et faisaient écho aux battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Ils étaient désespérés, fou, ivres, malheureux, heureux…

Amoureux…

Leur baiser, encore tendre et sensuel devint rapidement plus frénétique, plus appuyé et plus sexuel, leurs mains jusque-là inactives se mirent en mouvement, touchant le moindre grain de peau, la moindre parcelle de chair et de beauté qu'ils pouvaient trouver, tout ce qui appartenait à la personne aimée. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, la chemise de Castle se retrouva arrachée, tandis que les mains de ce dernier volaient le jean de sa bien-aimée.

Sans pour autant cesser de s'embrasser.

Ils manquaient d'air, leurs poumons s'embrasaient sous le feu de la passion qui brûlait entre eux, mais ils étaient incapables de faire autrement, quitter les lèvres de l'autre signifiait presque se séparer à tout jamais, comme s'ils allaient disparaitre sous leurs yeux impuissants, et ils n'y survivraient pas.

Ils ne voulaient pas, ils ne voulaient plus se quitter, plus jamais…

Leurs soupirs et gémissements emplissaient la pièce et accompagnaient le bruit du tonnerre qui fendait toujours l'air chargé de chaleur et de tension, l'eau présente sur le corps de Kate ruisselait sur les draps et se mêlait à la sueur qui commençait à recouvrir son corps brûlant. L'humidité présente sur le corps de la jeune femme ne gênait en rien Castle qui se colla un peu plus sur elle, appréciant la douceur de sa peau satinée qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'explorer. L'écrivain admira sa muse de ses yeux bleus emplis d'amour pour elle, il regardait tout, se délectant de la voir allongée sous lui, comme apaisée, n'ayant pour seul besoin que de le sentir contre elle. Il regardait son visage, ses cheveux détrempés s'étalant sur le matelas, ses joues rougies pour la chaleur qui avait pris possession de son corps et par la timidité nouvelle qu'elle avait senti naitre au fond de son cœur devant ce regard débordant d'amour rien que pour elle.

« Je t'aime Kate… » Entendit-elle comme un murmure, un supplice lointain présent depuis plus d'un an dans son esprit. Elle s'attendait à avoir peur, à pleurer, à trembler de honte ou de rage envers elle-même à ce souvenir, mais tout ce qu'elle ressenti fut les battements de son cœur faisant échos à ceux frénétiques de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle voulait le sentir près d'elle, plus proche encore… Plus proche…

Ses maigres bras enserrèrent ses épaules pour qu'il l'embrasse encore une fois, comme dans cette ruelle sombre, comme contre la porte, comme dans ses rêves… Elle ne put que gémir en sentant ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Dans une caresse infinie, Castle fit glisser sa main le long du ventre de Kate pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, appréciant les contractions qu'il pouvait sentir sur son ventre rien qu'avec ce toucher, adorant la voir gémir alors qu'il n'avait fait que poser sa main sur elle.

Pour la centième fois au moins, Rick la trouva magnifique.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, l'écrivain se pencha pour cueillir une nouvelle fois les lèvres fines et rosées de la femme qu'il aimait, se délectant des frissons qu'il sentait parcourir son corps et s'abreuvant des gémissement qui sortait de la bouche de Kate. Il était comme drogué, Katherine Beckett était une drogue, une addiction dont il ne se détacherait jamais…

Qu'il n'avait jamais été capable d'oublier.

Leurs mouvements se firent encore plus brusques, ils n'avaient pas envie de perdre du temps, il en avait déjà assez perdu. Leur baiser qui était déjà frénétique devint furieux, leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un ballet endiablé, une danse qu'eux seuls savaient maitriser, et qu'ils auraient voulu ne jamais stopper. Kate tremblait de tout son être, ses mains parcouraient le moindre centimètre de la peau de Castle, elle voulait tout sentir, tout voir, tout toucher, elle voulait vivre. Elle ne souhaitait plus que découvrir encore et encore ce corps qu'elle s'était pendant si longtemps interdit de toucher. Ils se départirent de leurs derniers vêtements en les jetant sans le moindre état d'âme à travers la pièce, peu leur importait si ce n'était les sensations qui naissaient dans l'intégralité de leurs corps. La terre pouvait trembler, le monde pouvait s'écrouler, ils ne bougeraient pas, plus jamais. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi dehors, ils pouvaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et quitter ce monde sans pouvoir le regarder une dernière fois, peu leur importait…

Tant qu'ils étaient ensembles…

Dans un synchronisme parfait, ils relevèrent la tête pour se regarder dans les yeux. L'émotion qu'ils y voyaient suffit à faire couler deux perles salées brillantes d'amour et de détresse sur leurs joues, elles virent s'écraser sur le matelas, telles deux gouttes de pluies se fracassant sur la fenêtre. Ils s'en fichaient.

Ils étaient eux, et rien d'autre ne comptait. Ils étaient à nu, au propre comme au figuré, et cela leur convenait.

Doucement, comme dans un rêve, Castle quitta les lèvres de Kate pour poser son front contre le sien, tandis qu'elle entourait sa nuque de ses bras tremblants d'anticipation. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Un éclair zébra le ciel, éblouissant leurs corps et leurs visages imparfaits creusés par l'amour, la peine passée et le bonheur pur, éblouissant l'acte le plus vieux et le plus magnifique du monde. Ils étaient réunis…

En un coup de tonnerre, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, les grandes mains entourant les maigres épaules de l'autre, les gouttes de pluies se mêlant aux gouttes de sueur, ils étaient unis, à jamais et pour toujours…

A travers l'orage et la pluie, ils semblaient plus forts que tout…

Dans un synchronisme parfait, ils bougèrent, tels deux automates, appréciant de sentir leurs chairs s'harmoniser d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu découvrir, leurs gémissements se confondaient pour ne former plus qu'une seule et unique symphonie sonnant comme la plus belle des mélodies à leurs oreilles. Ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre, les tremblements de leurs corps collés et fusionnés s'accorder avec les frissons de plaisir qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils avaient tant attendus… Tant espéré… Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire… Et ils ne voulaient pas y penser.

Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était apaiser cette passion, ce désir et cette amour destructeur qui avaient finis par les brûler de l'intérieur. Kate poussait des plaintes d'une sensualité démentielle en s'accrochant aux épaules de Castle comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle plantait ses ongles si fortement dans sa peau tendre et brûlante que Rick pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son corps, mais il ignora la douleur et continua ses mouvements. Castle était comme possédé, habité par cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour Kate et qui se rapprochait à ses yeux de la folie, peu important la douleur, peu importait son cœur blessé, peu important les larmes qu'il avait versé, la seule qui comptait, c'était la femme qu'il aimait en train de gémir sous son corps. Kate était dans une autre dimension, toute peur avait disparue de son esprit, elle ne pensait plus à rien… Tout était mort, inexistant, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait au dessus d'elle en train de lui procurer un plaisir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu.

Elle l'aimait tellement…

Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle craignait de le voir sortir de sa poitrine, son sang cognait dans ses tempes, et la friction entre leur deux corps ne cessait de la transporter au septième ciel.

L'orage grondait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir déchirer la terre, la pluie démentielle laissait éclater sa peine aussi fort que les coups de tonnerre hurlaient leur rage.

Le chaos régnait.

Et eux s'en fichait.

La seule chose qui comptait, c'était eux, ils n'entendaient que le souffle hératique sortant de leurs bouches entrouvertes, ils ne voyaient que leurs yeux emplis d'amour, de désir et de désespoir, ils ne sentaient rien de plus que la sueur et l'eau qui ruisselait sur leurs deux corps.

Un coup de tonnerre déchira l'air, et Rick, jusque là collé à Kate se redressa sur les coudes pour changer d'angle, faisant pousser un cri étranglé à la jeune femme, partagée entre la surprise et la vague de plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça… Jamais un homme ne lui avait donné autant de sensation, jamais personne ne lui avait donné autant d'amour…

Mais ils s'aimaient… Ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde.

L'orage faisait éclater sa fureur, en même temps que les deux amants laissaient exploser toute la passion et l'amour qu'ils avaient réussis à contenir avec toute l'énergie du désespoir pendant quatre années. Les éclairs hurlaient, et les deux amoureux criaient. Ils n'étaient même plus capables de penser, aucune larme ne coulait, aucune peur ne les habitait, tout désespoir avait disparu de leurs, esprits, ils étaient seuls au monde… Ils n'étaient qu'amour, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Dans un dernier cri, Kate agrippa le corps de Castle en plantant ses dents dans son cou pour tenter désespérément d'étouffer son plaisir, lui-même serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras à lui en broyer les os, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse et qu'elle le fuit encore une fois…

L'apocalypse était terminée, l'orage commençait à se calmer, mais pourtant, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient bouger, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bras entourant les épaules de l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre au même moment et à la même vitesse, leurs jambes entremêlées maladroitement dans les draps, leur sueur se mêlant à l'humidité qui avait fait frissonner le corps de Kate.

Front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, le cœur battant à l'unisson.

Ils surent dès maintenant que plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient…

* * *

**Alors alors... **

**J'espère déjà que ce One-shot vous a plu et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes présentes dans ce texte. **

**Alors, je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué, le truc qui m'a dérangé c'est de ne mettre aucune parole, aucun gémissement et aveux entre eux, mais je voulais vraiment retranscrire la manière dont j'imaginais leur première fois, et pour moi ils n'ont pas parlés, ils sont restés silencieux et n'ont pas prononcés un mot. Même si je préfère toujours les ressentis aux dialogues que je trouve souvent impersonnels, ne pas mettre un "castle..." ou quelque-chose comme ça m'a manqué :) **

**J'espère quand même que ça vous a plus, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la scène de sexe surtout, parce que c'était assez différent de ce qu'avais écrit d'habitude entre eux. **

**Ps: Je dédicace cet os à Madoka Ayu, nous nous étions dit qu'il manquait une scène entre eux après le 4x23, et bien... Cette scène a effectivement eu lieu! xD**


End file.
